johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Night of the Hack
'''The Night of the Hack '''is an event and episode in The Johnny Cooper Series that takes place in 2019 of Christmas during Season 7. This episode was directed by Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep. The Episode begins with a flashback sequence of Johnny Cooper and Edpic 888 befriending the N. Sane Gang again after a fallout back in 2018. Their all happy to see each other again, Kewl Games, Lenn 256i, Rko Gaming, Alex Galax and Cam-Man. After a long reunion, Cooper and Edpic tells him about this plan that he thought, what if you don't owe anyone anything anymore? No more debt, we'll be free, most importantly, out families will. No more worrying about student debt. Companies who are always smug about looking down at the poor will look up at us after this hack. Companies will go bankrupt, destruction of society will happen. Cam man tells Cooper if he watched to much Joker as a joke. However Cooper was serious and soon enough, the rest where convinced. Months they made the code and the process of what will come. Flashback ends and resumes to the present. Edpic is now dead for months after The Red Wedding, Alex and Rko tells Cooper that there seems to be a problem with the coding. Which leads to a massive breakdown. However, Lenn calls them back saying that he received helped by the Deep Web Gang which they tried to reach out but where denied access as they thought the whole End of the World thing was risky. Lenn and Kewl agree to go meet up with them at the park and get the piece for the launch of the Hack, the Deep Web Gang will do their part of the hack. As they arrive, they are greeted by people with Green Shrek looking masks, they get the piece in a Case. Lenn opens it to be greeted by bullets that shoot his whole face. He collapses and dies, while Kewl Games is covered in blood. He runs off but is stopped by the Shrek masked soldiers. He's then kidnapped and put to a room where he's greeted by Joel Osteen, a preacher later turned to a Shrekist fanatic. However Kewl doesn't know as he's wearing a golden crowned version of the Shrek masked. He starts whipping him (which reflects Kewl's brother, Bryan as how he was tortured by Ramsay Jones). Osteen wants Kewl to know that he knows he's a Knackist, the whole N. Sane Gang and Cooper Gang are. Cooper, Cam-Man, Rko and Alex are all wondering why their taking long, however they receive an email by the Deep Web Gang saying "It's ready and done, do your part" which is a heads up that they finished the coding for the hack and inserted it to the internet as it's ready for launch, it just needs the U.S part. Johnny being tired, goes to his Headquarters and let's the rest take care of it. During January, Zarbok has been running a Business that would try to put the N. Sane Gang business out. However, this was a personal problem for him and he was only co-manager and not the CTO of the company. In order to acomplish his wish, he had intercourse with the CTO's brother and would threaten to release a video publicly which would put the company "N-Corp" in risk. However, the CTO9 who was later revealed to be Abdullah Shakur, fired Zarbok. Leading him to go down a spiral of madness, however after his let go. He was invited one last time for a Christmas Night Party. There he seduced the sister of Abdullah and started choking her to death at the top of the building. He made sure to leave no trace and headed out to the Cooper Gang headquarters where he met Johnny Cooper alone. Zarbok remembered everything he did to him but he was not the enemy. However he put on some gloves, and started to tell Cooper how he choked a woman to death but felt no empathy. He feels wonder, Zarbok knew during his time at N-Corp about the Hack that will destroy the world which was being worked on by Johnny Cooper. "Let me see everything" said Zarbok. (Where is my Mind starts playing). They both head to the arcade where the hack is going to happen, however everyone is gone, Zarbok thinks Johnny alone made the whole coding for the hack. "You really thought of everything" as Zarbok inspects the coding. "But if I may ask, Why?" said Zarbok. "I wanted to save the world" said Johnny. The episode resumes with Zarbok recording with a Knack mask in a camera while Cooper finishes coding, they later exchange spots while Cam-Man, Rko Gaming and Alex Galax come back. Zarbok being shocked since they where once his enemies. But he doesn't care but secretly starts saying creepily to Cooper "We are Gods", Cam-Man looks at the screen to show that hack is done. The companies will be destroyed in the days to come, everything will be in the news said Alex. However, Abdullah Shakur comes with Shrek masked people to reveal that he was part of the Deep Web Gang. Taking orders from Osteen, he orderes Alex, Rko and Cam-Man to be executed while Cooper and Zarbok will go in a hiatus in the cabins. But instead of killing them right away, they give a gun to Alex, Rko and Cam. This will make their deaths look like a suicide. Which their making them pull the trigger in their heads with their fingerprints. Alex screaming to not do it, Rko punches the guy and goes to help Alex but is then shot in the head. They put a gun in his dead corpse and then they pull the trigger using Alex's fingers. The blood splatters in Abdullah and Zarbok's face which causes Zarbok to fall in the floor, leading fingerprints. Cam-Man however grabs the gun quickly and executes each guy and makes a run for it, it is unknown what happend to him. Johnny and Zarbok are taken into separate cabins as to make no suspicion to the world that they where responsible for the hack. Abdullah then gets a call and is instructed to have Cooper drive the car Zarbok used to downtown Dallas and leave it there and hideout to the Cooper headquarters. Cooper then leaves which leads to Zarbok being brought to the cabins. Days later, Johnny goes outside and sees companies going bankrupt and people cheering as their debts are gone. He raises his hands up and episode cuts to black.